This is a proposal from a consortium of University, State Government and Community based organizations that will operate as the Active Aging Research Center (AARC), several elements of which have worked together for years. The University partner is the Center for Health Enhancement Systems Studies, one of five NCI designated centers of excellence in cancer communication research (its focus being on eHealth systems) and that also houses NIATx, a network disseminating quality improvement innovations to over 2000 behavioral health organizations and 39 state governments. The Center has over 20 years of experience in developing and testing computer eHealth systems, as well as in community based and organizational change and dissemination. The State partner is Wisconsin's Bureau of Aging and Disability (recent recipient of the Federal Administration on Aging Outstanding Achievement Award for its elderly programs) that houses three Area Agencies on Aging, one of which includes 45 Aging and Disability Resource Centers (ADRCs) across the state. The community-based partner is the Wisconsin Institute for Healthy Aging (WIHA) a non-profit devoted to innovations that improve elderly/caregiver well-being. As AARC, we propose to develop, test, and disseminate a low-cost, integrated information and communication technology (ICT) to attack 5 key reasons that several focus groups conducted around the state identified on why elders leave their homes (loneliness and isolation;falls and relapsing from proven falls prevention strategies;loss of driving privileges, and unreliable home service). We will have major projects and pilot tests, but also create an environment that fosters new community based pilot projects that would turn into major studies. In years 1-2, we will study communities'assets and elder needs, and refine/pilot the CHESS system to fill the identified needs. Years 3 &4 combine the assets/needs and components testing (driving safety, falls prevention) into a new Elder-CHESS and test it in a randomized control trial in those communities. In years 4 and 5, we will promote wide-scale dissemination of E-CHESS. RELEVANCE: As the Active Aging Resource Center, we propose to develop, test, and disseminate a low-cost, integrated information and communication technology (ICT) to attack 5 key reasons that several community groups conducted around the state identified on why elders leave their homes, while also creating an environment that fosters new community based pilot projects that would turn into major studies.